


Family Doesn't End In Blood

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Garfield Logan family moments [3]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marie's 'accident', all Garfield can hang onto is the only family he has left, even if they're only related by blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Doesn't End In Blood

**Author's Note:**

> One drabble about Garfield Logan being cute and M'gann being sisterly coming right up!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or Garfield or M'gann or The Cave or anything like that because it's still not back on my TV screen.

A very faint scratching at the door echoed. M’gann opened her eyes blearily. It sounded like small claws on the other side of the door. Cat claws almost. She swung her legs out of the sheets and stood up. Clicking the small button that opened her door, M’gann looked down to see the cause of the noise. A small kitten was looking up at her with big green eyes. A small _green_ kitten. Faintly smiling, she crouched down and extended her hand.

“Couldn’t sleep, Gar? Was it the nightmares again?” she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone else. The cat nodded sleepily, an almost sad look in his eyes. Scooping the kitten up in her arms, M’gann stood up straight and walked back to her bed.

“You can sleep in here tonight. Okay, little brother?” She said softly, releasing Garfield onto her bed. He padded around and sat patiently, waiting for her to lie down. M’gann slipped under the blanket and tiny paws padded over the duvet before resting near her heads on the pillow. He curled up tightly next to her head, facing M’gann. Slowly, the cat dropped off, snoring heavily for such a small creature. M’gann reached out her hand and stroked the green fur covering Garfield gently.

“It’s okay Gar. I miss Marie too. But at least we’ve got each other. We’re still a family and you’re my blood brother. I’ll keep you safe. I’ll be the best older sister, and we’ll stay a family.” She promised, running her thumb over the cat’s head as she spoke. While she spoke, Garfield nuzzled into her touch, as if he could hear her words and found comfort in them. He found comfort in the fact he still had his blood sister looking out for him.


End file.
